how does it feel?
by Rea1
Summary: 2 yrs after last eppy. the gangs split apart and made normal lives for themselves. but something brings them back 2gether, mayb 4 the last time/reread ch3! trust me!!
1. fairy tale/prolog

Author: Rae

A/N: I had this Idea for since the last eppy. Hope u like… 

Disclaimer: not mine, you know the rest.

Summary: two years after grad. The gang has all gone their own ways and made lives for them selves leaving behind the alien B.S in Roswell, or at least that's what they thought. Plus when the gang reunites to deal with the bad guys, you'll be shocked at the lives some of 'em are living…..

prolog

'…give this to Maria's mom, and Max's parents. Let them know the truth, then take this journal and bury it by the remains of the pod chamber, where my husband was born…'

Yeah, it seemed so perfect right? We escaped the bad guys, Liz got her prince, and we all drove off smiling…well if not that then a least we left Roswell knowing that we'd see the next day. We made it all the way to New York before we realized we had to go our separate ways, that contact had to minimal, and as far as the world knew we had no idea where the rest of us were. Max decided that he and Liz would take everyone to where the needed to go (or as close as he could get) and then he and Liz would start there lives, just like the rest of us had to. It hurt, it hurt too much to see everyone I had left in the world slowly leave… But I got on with my life, we all did. 

That was two very long years ago, and I had truly gotten over it. I moved past all the alien stuff, all the drama and found a life. It's normal, I live in San Francisco, I have a job, an apartment in the heart of china town and a crazy artist boyfriend that I love. I stopped being Maria and started to be Ria. I figured out what I wanted and went for it, just like Liz said. So why am I reminiscing about the old days? Because the old days finally found me, in an all too real way…

two week earlier

"Listen to me! I'm not being paranoid! Okay there's a chance that it was just a Tess look alike but I know that I didn't imagine the black car in front of my apartment everyday!" Michael said into the phone. He hadn't talk to Max in two years, but all six of them had current numbers and addresses of each other, only to be used in emergency of course, but that's exactly what this is.

Max let out a heavy sigh on the other end of the phone "Michael …I'm happy, me and Liz both are I don't want to ruin all that if your not absou-" Michael cut him off.

"you don't think I'm not?! I don't want any of this either Max, I have a steady, normal life. I have a family-" Michael stopped. The second the word left his mouth he regretted it. He _did_ have a family two little girls and a loving…well he didn't know what to call her. It felt wrong to say girl friend, but they weren't even living together…how the hell was he supposed to explain that to Max?

"what? What do you mean _family_?"

"you know, friends…a chick." Michael said as easy as possible.

"oh, god I though…" Max said with a laugh.

"what you thought I was playing daddy? Not likely Maxwell. It hasn't been that many years."

"okay anyway I think your right. We should deal with this before it gets too big."

There'll be more very soon.


	2. coming together

Author: Rea

Disclaimer: Roswell's not mine but if it were it sure as hell would be done at S3. Just joking Luv ya j/k!

Authors Note: I just wanted to make it clear the **Michael and Maria aren't together (yet**). The kids are Michaels and some other chicks that will be introduced later and the crazy artist is a new character. Sorry to get your hope's up but if it makes you feel better I'm more candie then anything else. (not that I don't love the dreamer's) NEWAY, enjoy and please Read and Review.

Summary: It's been two years since Grad, All the member of the gang are finally happy, but what happens when fates pulls them back into the Alien drama? Plus what happened to Kyle? Could there still be something for Michael and Maria? And was Michael really seeing things when he thought he saw Tess? To find out all this and more tune it to 'How does it feel?' every day.

__

Oh FYI, this fic's named oater a Bob Dylan song. I'm just waiting for the right moment to bring it in…

Current Time

"Skyler, I have to go! Why can't you just understand that?!" Maria tried to explain to her boyfriend.

"Look all I know is…well nothing! When you told me you couldn't talk about your past I excepted it, even though for a long time it meant you pushing me away. But why do you have to go and revisit what you tried so hard to forget!?" The anger flaring in Sky's eye scared Maria, she knew his past. The way he used to treat woman, and maybe that's why she took a step back.

"this isn't about me! It's bigger then that. Do you think I want to go there? I don't want to remember any of that, I want to stay here with you…but I can't." Maria said this sadly.

"What's the big secret? Why can't you let me in on it?!" His anger was getting worse and Maria took another step.

She looked down at her hands so he couldn't see the fear on her face or the tears building up in her eyes. "It's not my secret to tell…" she said in a quit voice.

When his fist hit her face she wasn't expecting it and it knocked her to the floor. Neither of them said anything for along while, they both just stayed in the same position. Him, standing over her with his fist held high trying to contain his rage and her, laying on the cold floor of her loft clutching her face while sobs racked her body.

Max was waiting for Michaels plane to arrive with Liz at the Air Port. He looked over at the beautiful woman sitting next to him and wondered why he deserved her. There life had been so wonderful up to date. They had a small but nice apartment in New York, New York, great friends and it finally looked like everything was going to be okay. But no. Fate couldn't let Max Evans just be happy, it had to fuck things up all over again, and at the worst possible time. The only up side to all this was that was going to be able to see his family, his real family again. 

They had contacted almost everyone and they were all on there way, all but Kyle. Michael was coming from Pensacola, Florida, a small little beach town. Izzy was coming from Los Angelos, Max laugh to him self, just like Iz -she never was meant for the small town life. Maria was making her way all the was from San Francisco, China town no less… And finally Kyle, the last address they gave him was Dallas Texas, but when they wrote there was no reply and when they called the land lord had said he moved out a year ago, when Isabel got here she would dream walk him, but until then there was nothing else they could do.

"Max, when was his flight supposed to get in?" Liz said looking around the airport a nervously. "I mean, he did say that there was that car…what if…what if they didn't want him to go? And, and …oh god I don't even want to think-" Half way through her sentence my cell phone went off. 

"hello?" "hey Maxwell I'm at baggage claim right now. But uh…before I see you I gotta let you know something." Michaels voice sounded nervous and unsure.

"yeah?" Max said.

"well uh I had to bring some people with me." Max could already see Michael scratching the back of his neck. He couldn't believe him! This wasn't the time to let people into the secret, Michael should have know that. Max sighed and said "who?"

"My kids, I know exactly what your gonna say but I don't feel like listening to it. I gotta go I'll see you in a few minutes." With that Michael hung up, leaving max very shocked.

"who was it?" Liz asked not likeing the expression on her husbands face.

"Michael, he wanted to tell me he had to bring his kids." he said with his eye brows knitted together.

"what!? Kids? Michael?!" Her eyes got wide as she said this. Max looked at her and had to laugh, she was so cute. On minute she's having a breakdown about Michaels life the next she having a breakdown about him and the lives he's made. He really loved her…

"hey Liz it's Ria, I was just calling to let you know I'm about an hour away, so I'll see you soon. Oh and sorry again it's taking so long for me to get down there…yeah well umm let everyone know I said hi. See ya when I get there, love ya." Maria said to Max and Liz's Answering machine.

She had to leave a few days late because of Sky. After that night she couldn't look him in the eye much less love him the way she used to. So what did she do? Deal with? Stick by the man she 'loved'? Nope. She packed up and got her ass out of California with out so much as letting him know. It was all for the best, She loved him a lot, but she couldn't get the way he looked that night out of her head. Maria violently shook her head, not wanting to relive that horrible event and turned up the old Sharle Crow song. 

'I'm gonna soak up the sun…

I'm gonna tell everyone to lighten up.

'Cause I've got no one to blame and 

Every time I feel lame I'm looking up……"

Yup, the song spoke levels to her at this point in her life. And she couldn't help but feel inspired by the words and she drove down the empty freeway in her convertible with the sun soaking into her skin. This was a new start for her. She'll go to New York, take care of this alien thing, see some friends and then BOOM! She'd start her new life, it's just like Liz said all those years ago : 'find what you want and go for it'. That exactly what she was working on doing, finding what she wanted.

Before Maria new it she was on the street Liz told her to go to. She pulled out the piece of paper with the directions on it and eventually found the place.

She parked her car in the driveway a started up the walkway. About half way up a little girl, maybe two stopped her. "who are you" this shocked Maria a little bit because this tiny thing didn't look like she could form a coherent sentence. Maria bent down so she was almost face to face with the little golden blonde girl and said "I'm Ria, and who are you?" She said with a warm smile. 

The little girl smiled back at her saying "Bella, My daddy has a picture of you with uncle Max, and Alex and Kyle…and, and Aunt Liz and Izzy…and you all lookeded real purtty…but I wasn'ted born yet-" 

"whoa, whoa, whoa slow down there hun! You almost sound like me and, trust me ya don't want that. Now you say your names Bella?" Maria was completely shocked, one of the gang had a kid? If this little girl didn't talk so damn fast she might be able to figure out who… and then as if God himself had planed Michael Guarin walk out from the house looking just as hot as ever. Before Maria could say anything he put on one of those world class smiles and said:

"Maria…you look…great." He said almost wordlessly.

Maria stood up and then there was a weird silence between them, that was broken by the little gurl with the golden hair.

"Daddy! This is Maria…and everone else is inside! I found 'em!!!" the little girl jumped up and down excitedly and gave Michael a huge hug. He smiled and gave her a hug "good job, baby. I knew I could count on you" he said mockingly to his little girl.

"ya, ya. I know, now pay up!" Bella said with one hand out and another on her hip. Maria laughed out loud at this, yup she was Michael daughter alright.

More tomorrow…please R&R

Thank for reading ^_^


	3. like old times

Author: Rea

Authors Note: Sorry friends but I'm moving so I wont be able to update till Thursday…sry

***Okay so here's the thing : the chapter three that is posted is the unfinished version! I accidentally up loaded the wrong file!! Yeah I know I'm a blonde,…neway please read this chapter three, it should be the right one. ***

She was an angel. That's all there was to it, a beautiful angel that fate would always bring him back to. At first he didn't think it was Maria talking to her daughter, after all she looked very different. She had dark red/brown hair that went to about mid chest, and she was a lot thinner that he remember, but once he got up close he knew it was her. Now normally the former love of his life talk to his daughter was terrify him, but see Maria smiling and Laughing with Bella somehow just looked right to him.

"hey, Bella go inside and see if uncle Max hasn't killed Lauren yet." Michael could help but notice Maria's eyes go wide at the mention of Lauren. He knew she was wondering if it was his wife or not…same old Maria.

"Who's Lauren?" She tried to say it like she didn't care but Michael knew better.

"My other daughter, she's about six months old." he knew what she was thinking 'WHAT?!?!?!'. that was everyone else's reaction. He had to admit two years ago he did not think he be here. Two kids, three jobs, and then there was Amy…whatever she was to him. He didn't love her, and she didn't love him that's exactly why the never got married. But neither of them can stand to be alone to they kept dating, it was better for the kids anyway…well kinda.

"wow, I never would have thought you'd be the first to settle down and get married…"ahhh, and there it was. Her sublet way of asking where's the wife.

"actually I never Married there mother…Me and Amy have a…uh…dysfunctional relationship." All of a sudden she was getting uncomterable with the conversation.

"sounds like it…"Maria said quietly as she leaned up against her red convertible.

"Nice car, lemme guess…'56?" Michael said referring to her Mustang. 

"wow! How'd ya guess?"

"Alien mo-jo…"he said with a smirk.

After everyone got reacquainted, they all sat down in Max and Liz's living room to talk about what needed to be done.

"well first of all I think we should try and contact Kyle via dream walk. He's a part of this just as much as any of us." Maria said having the first word like always.

"definitely, Liz do u have picture of Kyle that I could use?" Isabel asked, But before Liz could answer Michael spoke up surprising everyone. "oh here" he said handing Isabel a worn picture of the group from prom night. The sight of it brought tears to her eye, but she quick hid them before anyone could notice. She hated to think about Roswell. Everything was okay then, even if they didn't know it at the time…

As Isabel laid down and began to considerate on dream walking Kyle, a horrible scream came from the room that Michael kids were sleeping. Before anyone could register what was happening Michael was already in the room and by Bella's side. When the rest of them got in there Michael was sitting on the small pull out couch with his tiny daughter huddled in his arms crying uncontrollability. 

"what happened?" Isabel said almost afraid to ask.

Michael sighed. "It's complicated let me calm her down and I'll explain later, okay?" his voice was tired and the group could tell this wasn't the first time this has happened to Bella.

About an hour later Michael came out of the room with a tried look on his face. He said down on the couch not paying attention to the group's expected gaze. "well, is she okay?" Max finally said. 

"she'll be okay, her body's adapting to it." He said and he started to rub his head. "what the hell happened?" Maria burst out not wanting o wait anymore.

"Bella see's things. Only when she dreaming…she'll see her future, or mine… But most of the time she only sees well deaths. But this time it was different, she say's she saw Kyle. But I didn't really understand what she was trying to tell me." Michael made sure not to look at anyone in the group. He knew what they were thinking, stupid Michael fucked up again. It's true that having Bella, or Lauren wasn't the smartest thin he's ever done, but he loved those little girls more then anything in this world…

"but why? I mean Max's son was completely human., so should Bella and Lauren be?" This time it was Liz who spoke up.

"Another one of Tess's lie's, As you all probably notice Bella's not your average 2 year old. See, human use 10 percent of there brain, Max, Iz and I use about 70 percent of our brains, Bella use's one hundred percent of her's."

"But…how? She only a quarter Alien." Again It was Liz that said this.

"I don't know…"Everyone could tell the Michael blamed him self for the cruse of a power that Bella seemed to have.

"well what exactly did she say about Kyle?" Max asked breaking the silence. 

"She said he wasn't one of us anymore,…that he walked in the shadows, but we had nothing to fear when he came to see us." 

"do you think he could work for the FBI?" Isabel could feel fear creep up her neck at the thought of this.

"no, she also said that 'he lived and died by the black rose, fear him only when midnight crept up." Michael was now sincerely trying to find out what happened to his old friend.

Then out of no where, a thought hit Liz. "you said black rose?" Liz asked Michael.

"yeah that's what she said" He said answering he question.

"The black Rose is the symbol for…well" 

"What Liz just say it" Max said.

"It the symbol for the vampire…."

Okay I know it's a crappy place to leave of but I'll have more up soon…well actually not till Thursday cause I'm movingL sry! No worries I'll make up for it J 


End file.
